This invention relates to a hand-carried tool for cutting plaster-like material and more particularly to such a tool to be used in an automobile body shop for making a smooth surface without producing any powder.
In automobile body repair operations, it is a usual practice to apply a metallic or plaster-like material and then to smooth the material surface. The smoothing operation is typically carried out with coarse sandpaper. Hand-held tools for smoothing and finishing such surfaces have been disclosed, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,043,509, 2,925,644 and 2,987,970 but the tools disclosed in these patents cannot reduce the amount of powder which is produced and pollutes the workers' environment. Moreover, plaster is more frequently used in automobile body shops and, plaster being sticky, the space between edges of these prior art tools becomes clogged easily.